


Midnight

by Mix_Feelingz



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Bisexual Waverly Earp, F/F, Heavy Angst, How Do I Tag, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, My First Work in This Fandom, Shocking Revelations, Soulmates, Waverly Earp Needs a Hug, Winter, but i put it in anyway cuz why not, but not really cuz of the tag and summary, shae and nicole are a thing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:02:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25283575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mix_Feelingz/pseuds/Mix_Feelingz
Summary: Nicole believes her soulmate is Shae. She knows that they were going to be together, and time stopping for the two of them is the proof of that. but as the the clock strikes 12 and the dates changes to her birthday, everything wasn't what she hoped would've happened.Shit
Relationships: Nicole Haught/Shae Pressman, Waver - Relationship, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 43
Kudos: 207





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First fic in this fandom!! yay!! I posted this in wattpad a few months ago i wanted to know if anyone will like this in Ao3. I'm also new at this fandom, just watched the series a couple of months ago (my friend recommended it to me) Sorry if i portray some of the characters in incorrectly since when i wrote this i was still at season one so i'm sorry for that really. i just found out about Shae from my friend who recommended it to me ahhahahahah
> 
> I hope you guys will enjoy this!!

Everyone could hear the grandfather clock ticking by the second at the background. But no one cared about it (more like they just kept it at the back of their minds and blocked fit out) but Nicole did.

Nicole kept looking at the time on her phone, waiting impatiently for the date to change to January 5 - _her birthday_ -, acting all giddy and impatient like a child on the couch. A gentle soft laugh was heard beside her.

"Will you stop looking at your phone after every 5 seconds?" A fond voice said with a soft chuckle right at the end.

Nicole finally looked at the woman standing in front of her, her hazel brown eyes softening when her eyes landed on her.

"I can't help it," Nicole pouted cutely as the other handed a cup of hot chocolate on to Nicole's hands. "I'm just so excited!" She exclaimed.

The other chuckled fondly as she sat next to her, snuggling close to Nicole on the couch as they watched the fireplace. "I know you are." Shae said, leaning against Nicole.

Why wouldn't she be? It's her 25th birthday tomorrow. Her most awaited birthday. Why? Cuz the second the clock strikes 12 and the date change from January 4 to January 5, she and her soulmate will have 24 hours all to themselves. Time will stop and only they will be able to do anything.

And for Nicole, her soulmate is without a doubt Shae Pressman.

She knows from the bottom of her heart that this woman next to her right now is the woman she'll be spending the rest of her life with.

_Shae is perfect._

She's going to become a doctor, so kind, so beautiful, so caring, so loving. Shae supports her unconditionally even though Nicole knows she doesn't like the idea of her becoming a cop, afraid of Nicole getting hurt.

They already made plans on what to do in those 24 hours _**(I'll leave it up to your imagination of what those plans are...)**_ But there's one part of the plan Shae doesn't know about.

Nicole smiled to herself as she remembers - more like it couldn't get out of her mind- the small black velvet box she left in the pocket of her coat placed at the arm rest right next to her.

In no way is she letting anyone know and spill the beans before she can even ask the perfect woman mean it against her.

_Nicole is going to ask Shae to marry her_.

And she hopes _-prays to the God above-_ that she'll accept her proposal.

Currently, she's mentally and emotionally preparing herself for the question. And she will be for another couple of hours until the final hours of their frozen time.

Nicole imagines the ring wrapped perfectly around her slender white ring finger. The delicate and simple diamond placed on it will look majestic on her.

God, does she want her to say yes.

Waverly even helped her to pick it out, since Nicole thought it would be better to get her advice on what to pick. And Nicole wanted it to be perfect for Shae.

And of course, her best friend didn't let her down. Actually she exceeded her expectations.

She knew Waverly got a better knack on this than she does.

Speaking of Waverly...

Where is she?

Has she even arrived yet?

The party started hours ago and it's already an his before midnight so why isn't she here yet?

Her best friend can't miss the most awaited birthday right?

Nicole's eyes wandered around the room. Hoping she can find Waverly's familiar figure. Finding none her eyes landed on the closed front door, waiting for it to open and Waverly to come inside.

"What are you looking at?" Shae asked as she looked up at Nicole, who was still staring the door.

Nicole snapped out of her small daze and removed her glued gaze from the door. "Waverly hasn't arrived yet..." Nicole said sadly.

"Maybe she's late. You know how she is." Shae comforted her.

Shae is right. Waverly is usually the kind to be late... although when they were in high school she wasn't like that. Far from it actually. She was the punctual one, sometimes even ahead of time.

What happened?

Maybe because she's a lot more busy with college and stuff.

Yeah... that must be it.

Nicole smiled back at Shae. Her smile radiating the love and fondness she has for her girlfriend.

"Yeah you're right." She whispered, a smile on her face as she went closer than they already were. Her lips meeting hers. Their kiss slow and passionate -as it always was-, forgetting everything that there were other people in the room.

"What was that for?" Shae asked when they pulled away but their noses still touching.

"Nothing." Nicole Her brimming with love. "I just wanted to do that..." She said.

Shae chuckled.

They were about to kiss one more time when the door slammed open and the cold breeze of snowy dark night came in.

Shae and Nicole's eyes went to the sound, curious to see what was happening.

As soon as it registers, Nicole's expression brightened with a big smile.

"Waverly!" She shouted as Waverly panted and closed the door behind her. Her wavy dark brown hair covered with white snow that piled on her head. She shook her head the snow falling and melting on the floor, unwrapping her scarf off of her neck. "You made it!" Nicole said, happy to see her best friend.

Waverly beamed a smile towards her, placing her scarf on the coat hanger along with her coat.

"Sorry for being late, shift took longer than expected." Waverly said with an apologetic smile. Waverly worked at a bar as a bartender. A part time job for extra cash, not that she needs it, she just wants to.

"It's fine as long as you made it." Nicole said.

Waverly's eyes landed on to Shae's, their eyes locking, and suddenly Nicole can feel that uncomfortable awkward air between them.

"Hi." Waverly said, sounding a bit strained, but Nicole didn't notice.

"Hey." Shae said back.

Then silence covered them for a minute. None of them knowing what to say to have a conversation.

"Anyway," Waverly drawled out to break the silence. "Happy birthday!" Waverly exclaimed in cheer.

Nicole laughed at her best friend. "Waves, my birthday isn't until tomorrow."

"But I wanted to tell you now! And besides," Waverly moved closer to Nicole's ear and whispered "I think you'll be too caught up with your wedding plans to care about your own birthday."

Nicole face burned as she turned red and slapped Waverly's arm as a sign to keep quiet about it.

Waverly just kept on laughing as she pulled away, Shae raising a brow in confusion not hearing anything of what Waverly said.

She better not heard anything or Waverly would be dead right now.

Waverly wiped the tears that pooled on her eyes from laughing. Nicole just pouted and glared at her, the blush on her face slowly fading away.

"Hey, Waverly!" Another female's voice -Wynonna's to be specific- called out from across the room, catching Waverly's attention. "Come over here!" She shouted as she beckoned her sister to come over to her.

"A second!" She shouted back, then turning back to Nicole. "Well, I'll talk to you two love birds later!" She said cheerily as she briskly walked towards her sister and her group.

Nicole sighed, helpless for her best friend. She guesses that's the price of asking Waverly for help in choosing the ring.

A lot of teasing.

"What did she tell you?" Shae asked, curiosity of what had happened. Shae was always curious about the two's antics, she never seemed to be able to get into it, always left as an outsider for them.

"Oh, nothing." Nicole answered nervously, still not in the right mind to find a good excuse. "Just some weird joke." She added with a smile to reassure her girlfriend.

Shae looked at her for a moment with a questioning look before dismissing it. Nicole and Waverly were the type to have a lot of inside jokes anyway.

The hour went on. Everyone casually talking and playing games as they enjoyed the party.

But Nicole's mind -at least at the back of her mind- stayed at the clock. Still impatiently waiting for the clock to strike 12.

God was she impatient.

Time flew by - But to Nicole not fast enough- and it was a minute till the clock strikes 12.

Nicole's hazel brown eyes shimmered excitedly, tapping repeatedly on to Shae's hand to get her attention.

_It's finally time!_

Shae just laughed at her in amusement as she intertwined her fingers with Nicole's.

They looked at each other lovingly, pulling closer and closer to each other as they counted.

_3..._

_2..._

_1..._

They kissed, closing their eyes, melting into the kiss.

Nicole feel time stop around them. It was finally happening. It was finally here.

After a few seconds she pulled away, slowly opening her eyes. Finding...

Shae frozen in her place, her position the same as when they kissed.

"Shae?" Nicole called out confused and alarmed. She looked around and everyone was frozen in place. Everything was frozen in place.

"Baby... Shae, come on don't joke around."

But Shae wasn't joking around. She was really was frozen as the rest of them.

Nicole looked at the grandfather clock, both hands were pointing to 12.

Does that mean...

Shae wasn't her soulmate?

...

_What?_

If it wasn't Shae then who is it? Who else can be her soulmate?

"Uhh, guys?" A familiar voice questioned loudly.

Nicole whipped her head towards the voice, her eyes wide open with shock.

Waverly stood their under the doorway to the kitchen. Moving, looking around confused of what was happening.

She just went to the bathroom for a minute and this happened.

Her eyes landed to Nicole who was still looking straight at her shock covering Nicole's expression.

Then it hit Waverly. Eyes widening and her heart pounding in her chest.

_My soulmate is Waverly?_

"Fuck."


	2. 3 Hours Before MIdnight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one!! This one is... different. I felt the need to write Waverly's feelings about the whole thing also wanted to write the part before all shit come crashing down. I should also say that i haven't changed anything from my old post of this to this. My writing is wacky so everything is all over the place (sorry for that)
> 
> Also thank you for those who commented on the last chapter!! Thank you so much for the encouragement you've given me on that one.
> 
> Hopefully you enjoy this one!!

"Okay, Champ," Waverly said as she snatched away the 9th bottle of beer away from Champ's hand. "I think you should be heading home now."

_So_ _you_ _can_ _get_ _out of my sight, douchebag._

Champ looked at his hand, closing and opening slightly, his brows turning into a frown when he felt the beer bottle in his hand wasn't there anymore.

"Hey! Give it back!" Champ exclaimed with a demanding voice but Waverly couldn't exactly take him seriously with how he swirled his words and him swaying from side to side.

"No, Champ." Waverly said, dumping his drink into the trash. She'll have to call him a cab, wouldn't she? Ugh, so annoying.

"Okay there drunky." Another voice -Wynonna's- said holding Champ by the back of his collar and pulling him away from the counter. Waverly rolled her eyes, leaving a sarcastic look when her eyes went towards her sister -who has currently dragging Champ out the door.

_As if you aren't one. She thought to herself._

"Go home." She said, dumping Champ at the door and closing it so he won't go inside.

"Couldn't you at least called him a cab?" Waverly asked as Wynonna started to walk towards the counter.

_I'm_ _a saint right now for even caring right despite the way he treated years ago._

"And let myself go into the freezing cold outside? Yeah, no thank you." She answered. Of course her lovely sister absolutely hates him much more than she does probably, and Waverly loves her for it.

Waverly just let out a laugh as she shook her head lightly. Then proceeded to clean the counter.

She's been waiting for the drunk annoying brunet to get out of the bar so she can finally clean up the place.

Wynonna rounded the bar and picked up a bottle of whiskey from the variety of alcohol on the shelf then rounded the bar, grabbing a glass as she did, and sat down on own the stools.

The older sister popped the cork off with her thumb and poured it's contents into the glass.

"Can you not drink the merchandise?"

"I can if I'm buying it right?" Wynonna said with a smirk, gulping down the contents of the glass and pouring herself another one.

Waverly just shook her head? Feeling a little defeated but unsurprised. No matter how many years have passed and how much she's been asking her sister to stop drinking to much, nothing she said could get through her sister.

_She's much more stubborn than I am._

_Guess stubbornness just runs in the family._

_**But you aren't stubborn enough to fight for the one you love**_ **.** Waverly's mind supplied her. Shaking her head, pushing the thought to the very back of her mind.

She won't be dealing with that shit right now.

Actually she won't be dealing with that anytime soon. Or ever.

It's for the best anyway...

Waverly just continued on cleaning up the place while her sister remained where she seated on the counter pouring herself drinks.

"Aren't you going to Nicole's birthday party?" Wynonna suddenly asked, already half way empty on the bottle of whiskey.

Waverly went silent. Her movements stopping from what she was doing.

She wants to go. She really does. It's just that she doesn't know if she can take it. To see _them_... She barely could take it when they're together and she's basically the third wheel. That's why she turns up late. A lot.

She couldn't take it.

She couldn't handle Nicole being in love with someone else.

And tonight, when everything stops for them.

Nicole is gonna ask her to marry her.

_God_.

Why did she have to call in love with her best friend of all people?

_Because she means the world to you. Her smile, her laugh, her words, her stories, her everything means the world to you. It's just that... Nicole feels that way for someone else._

_Someone not you._

_Someone named Shae Pressman._

_Damn it._ She feels like she's going to cry right now.

But not now. Not here. Not where her sister could see.

Who knows what her dear old over protective sister will do.

Wynonna takes note of what expressions her little sister was making as Waverly was in a daze. She isn't good with affection or comfort like Waverly does.

If she knew comfort then why the hell is she drinking for?

At times like this, she doesn't know what to do. She wants to comfort her sister but how can she? She doesn't know how.

All she can do is stay quiet. Stay quiet and let her sister know that she's there for her. Wynonna will listen to what Waverly will say.

"Shouldn't you be going too? I know Nicole invited you to it." Waverly said, trying to dodge it and throw it back to her sister.

Wynonna just let out a huff. "And let you be all alone? Look, I like parties and all but," She sets down her glass and walked towards Waverly holding her hands gently. "Where I need to be is where my sister is at right now." She said tenderly.

Waverly could feel the tears prickling her eyes.

_Damn it_.

She just said she wouldn't cry in front of her sister.

Waverly let the dam broke, letting out the sadness, as Wynonna pulled her into a hug, letting her little sister cry onto her shoulder, patting her head all the while.

They stayed like that for a while, Wynonna letting Waverly take her time. After all, she knows her sister's love towards Nicole.

Gotta say her sister got a pretty good taste.

Waverly soon slowly pulled away from her sister's embrace, wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her white sweater. Thank God, she didn't wear any mascara today or else her sweater would be ruined.

"You good?" Wynonna asked, looking at her sister cautiously.

Waverly nodded, giving a wobbly smile towards her sister.

Wynonna just smiled -an encouraging one- she doesn't know what else to do. But she knows Waverly is a strong woman and she knows she can get over whatever she is faced with.

She's an Earp. Of course she can get through this.

"So about the party..." Wynonna drawled. A big part of her wants to go, but not without her sister.

Waverly just gave a light laugh and sniffed slightly, still getting back from her break down a few moments ago.

The little sister knows why she wants to go. Someone caught her sister's eye and she wants to get him. Coincidentally, that same person is going to Nicole's party. But she also knows her sister won't be leaving her most especially with emotional episode that just happened.

"You should go." Waverly said, Wynonna's face immediately turning into an expression of worry. "I'll be fine." She reassured.

But it seems her sister wasn't still convinced.

"Besides, I don't want to keep crying on a shoulder that reeks of alcohol." Waverly says teasingly.

"Hey!" Wynonna shouted. "I didn't even finish the bottle!" She exclaimed. Waverly is out laughed.

"Yeah, yeah." Getting the bottle and placing it back up the shelf. "Now get going, _he_ might get snatched away from you if you aren't there." Waverly teased.

"What about you?" Wynonna asked. She just really couldn't leave her baby sis alone.

"Just need to finish cleaning up and I'm right behind you." Waverly reassured, already picking up a wash cloth.

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Waverly said, rolling her eyes and letting out a small groan. "Now go, before Deputy Marshal Dolls gets taken." She said pushing her sister towards the door.

_Although_ _I_ _doubt that blunt_ _straightforward_ _man will be taken home that easily..._

"Okay, okay. I'm going already." Wynonna sighed, opening the door. A foot was already out the door before the elder sister looked back to the younger. "I'll be waiting for you there kay, baby girl?"

Waverly put on a smile and hummed in enthusiastically in agreement.

_At least someone is waiting for me..._ her mind supplied. If only she didn't need a brain to survive, she would've ripped it out if it continued giving her thought like that.

On a normal day, it took her 15 minutes before she finished cleaning up the place.

If it was meeting Nicole and Shae afterwards, it took 30.

Not so much of a surprise it took her an hour to finish cleaning up tonight. Totally not taking her time just so she would come there late. Yeah, totally not.

She huffed or rather sighed as the place was left spotless for the night, looking proud for the work she had done. Although it'll be messy the next day anyway -at least there'll be something tomorrow that'll distract her thoughts from everything...

Waverly looked at the wall clock across the room.

_10:25 PM..._

Guess she could take a quick hot shower first before going to the party. After all she just finished cleaning and she's quite sweaty.

She doesn't want to show to her best friend's party all sweaty now does she?

Waverly quickly - but not too quickly- went home and immediately went to the bathroom. Stripped out of her clothes and stepped into the shower, and turned the knob, the sound of the shower filling the room.

Would anyone believe that she and Nicole first met at a bathroom? Waverly laughed fondly at the thought.

It was during a party back in junior year. Waverly was trying to hide from her cheating piece of shit of a boyfriend called Champ (Yeah, she knows he was there at the bar but she got over him already) with his new -or old? Cause Waverly is pretty sure Champ has been cheating on her with that bitch for like 1 year or something(didn't bother to find out or she'll end up beating him into a pulp)- girlfriend tucked right under his arm. Waverly hid away at the bathroom, not wanting to have a confrontation with the asshole, instead just playing with her phone at the bathtub (cause why the hell not right?) for a while and letting the party pass. What she didn't expect was for a drink Nicole Haught to walk in puking all over the sink.

No one ever knew it would be the start of a beautiful friendship. And the start of a heart breaking love life for Waverly.

Waverly choked on a laugh, remembering that very odd moment when their eyes met -both wide with shock- before Nicole started puking in the sink all over again. Waverly -being the kind hearted soul she is- walked over and pat her back, pulling back her hair (her hair used to be long back then...) as she continued on releasing the negatives in her.

Waverly continued to reminisce for a bit, almost forgetting she was in the shower. Her mind snapped out of it, quickly cleaning herself off then stepping out. She checked at the time on her phone.

_10:52 PM..._

"Shit." She whispered under her breath as she hurriedly put on her clothes, dried her hair a bit then rushed to the door. Debating only for a few seconds whether or not she should bring the jeep or not.

It's only a few blocks away anyway, it's fine if she just ran right?

Besides... Maybe the cold air and her running will pull her away from her thoughts for a while...

Yeah, she's running.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah...... it's weird. Couldnt portray the characters when i wrote this when i made this (i hate i couldn't make proper dialogue (T_T) ). im sorry. there should be no expectations for my writing, my writing goes everywhere if i'm not in the same mood (that's why i try to finish a fic in one sitting so my writing is consistent as i can make it) also made this so y'all know whats Waverly's feelings about the whole Shae and NIcole thing hahahahhaha
> 
> Was it good? Was it bad? was it out of nowhere (cuz to me it felt like it was)? please tell me in the comments!! I'll make sure i'll read them.
> 
> oh. and i'll be posting the next chapter tomorrow. don't want to just put everything out in one go (sorry about that) ahahhaahahahh
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter!!!!!


	3. Wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay. as promised, this is the 3rd chapter. hahhahaahah. enough of the backstory, and more of the shit that's happening right now. though to be honest this is rather short actually is it?? forgot the word count for this one. ahahahhahaha. i'm sorry.
> 
> thank you for those who commented and gave their support on the last one. so far a lot of people are liking this fic of mine (i feel so proud right now hahahaha) 
> 
> Hopefully, you enjoy this one!!!

"Fuck." Waverly muttered out -her tone filled with horror and sadness. The brunette instantly slapped her mouth shut with a surprised gasp, preventing her to say anything more than that.

Waverly felt the blood in her body drain from her entire body and her body was frozen in place, staring at the wide light brown pupils of her best friend -her eyes wide as well.

The brunette felt numb, weak, frustrated, speechless, and ibroken all at the same time. Then she felt her heart hammering against her chest, pounding hard against it making her unable to ignore it, making her barely breathe.

It hurt.

It hurt so much as it pounded itself against her chest.

"Wave-" Nicole tried to call out to her but the name only made the brunette jump in her place. Waverly realized she was trembling in her place, unknowingly taking a few steps back.

Waverly's breathing short yet fast, tears already forming and prickling her eyes.

This wasn't supposed to happen.

This was all so _wrong_.

After tonight, she was supposed to go home, receive a text from Nicole saying that Shae said yes, curl up on the couch -in the comfiest pajama she has, surrounded by pillows and blankets, with a bucket of cookie dough ice cream on her lap as she binged watched some show on Netflix- take a few days to herself alone so she can somewhat heal her broken heart. Drown the thoughts of never having the girl she loves in her life because that girl will soon be with another, the one Nicole have, the one Nicole loves, the one that's her soulmate. Then someday meet someone new.

Someone who's Waverly's soulmate.

Someone who's not Nicole Haught.

Waverly's stream of consciousness was shattered when she slipped on some water from the melted snow on the floor, making her stumble slightly.

Once she was able to recover her control over her legs again, she quickly turned around...

And bolted towards the door.

"Waverly!" Nicole shouted, instantly rising from her place on the couch, but only heard the loud crash of the coat hanger as it fell when Waverly hurriedly took her coat and scarf from it as well as the deafening sound of the thud of the door as it was slammed shut, shaking the door frame slightly.

Waverly ran through the snowy night of January, putting on her coat and scarf as she did.

But she didn't feel warm in the slightest.

She felt colder actually.

She felt she getting colder, number and emptier with every passing second as she ran. The brunette felt her heart that she covered with steel walls, so at the very least she'll be able to get through tonight, crumble. Tears continued to prick her eyes, her vision blurring more as tears started to spill to her cheeks but those weren't enough to stop her from her tracks.

Waverly needed to be away.

Why?

Cause right now she wouldn't be able to look at Nicole's face without breaking down.

Or ever actually.

She isn't sure if she can ever face the red head anymore.

She can't face her.

Especially now that the image of the horrified face of the red head looking at Waverly has been engraved into her very soul.

《¤》

Nicole stared at the closed door for a solid minute before she collapsed back down to the couch, dragging her hands across her head, pulling her red hair back -a little too harshly than she intended- as she forced herself to process everything that happened.

...

_It was Waverly?_

_It was Waverly all along?_

_But_ _Shae_ _and I..._

_Weren't we the ones who are supposed to be together?_

_Weren't we the ones meant to be?_

_..._

_Or were we?_

Nicole's hunched over slightly her body curling slightly to a ball on the couch, her hands still buried in her red locks, still pulling however a lot less harshly than before, possibly to somehow forget the prickling feeling in her chest.

But it was futile.

The red head could still feel it.

It was too hard to ignore.

She saw tears drip from her eyes to the carpet below her, the carpet soaking the drops of tears she didn't even know started to come out.

Everything was wrong

_Everything is so, so wrong._

_This wasn't what supposed to happen._

At least she thought it wasn't supposed to happen. Who would know what fate wants anyway?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sigh* another cliffhanger *sigh* anyway, this is the last chapter i have posted on the other site where i posted. BUT THIS IS NOT THE END (people will hunt me down if i end it this way hahahahaha). Not sure when i'll post the next chapter. hopefully soon (why am i hoping when i know what's happening next?? ahhahaha)
> 
> as usual... was it good? was it bad? what y'all think will happen? are there things that i should improve on? please tell me in the comments!! it keeps me motivated to keep writing the next chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter!!!


	4. Tree House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, its been a few of days. hmm. here it is. hahhahahahha.
> 
> Hopefully y'all enjoy this chapter!!

The ceiling swirled and spun around above her. Waverly was laying down on the old wooden floor, flinching when the pain from her head shot through her head. The brunette turned her head, confusion on her face.

Where was she?

She looked around, the only light she had was the moonlight that had seeped through the broken wood and the open window. The light shining reflected on the bottles -both empty and untouched-, scattered on the floor around her.

Everything continued to swirl and blur around her. She groaned loudly as she sat up, wobbling when she did manage to sit up.

Once she regained some of her sight -the blur fading, and the world stopped spinning- she slowly looked around, careful not to move her head too much because of the pain, slowly trying to figure out where she was.

Brittle, splintered, black wooden walls, the edges of the window covered in frost from the snowy night, and a part of a tree growing in the middle of the small wooden room.

Waverly sighed heavily as she finally pieced together and remembered where she was. 

She was at the old treehouse she and her sister found when they were younger. They found it when they were playing and running around in the forest when they stayed at the homestead outside of the city for the summer.

Thankfully, cars still worked despite time stopping, or else her legs would’ve been weak to even get to this treehouse, not that anything could top the pain in her heart right now. 

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw one of the bottles out of the corner of her eye. It gave her a minute before she picked up the bottle, unscrewed the cap and downed a quarter of it, some of the whiskey spilling at the corner of her mouth.

“Why did it have to be you?” Nicole asked, sitting right next to Waverly on the floor. The brunette pulled the mouth of the bottle with an audible pop. wiping the excess drink on the corner of her mouth with the use of her sleeve. 

Nicole’s voice was laced with frustration, annoyance and anger. Waverly didn’t need to look at the woman beside her.

…

If she was ever there anyway.

It’s happening again.

It’s happening all over again. 

Goddamnit.

Can’t she just pass out again for the remaining… How many hours has it been already? Couldn’t really count the time while going in and out of consciousness, with a splitting headache and an empty stomach at that. No clock could help.

Time had stopped.

Waverly wished it hadn’t.

If it hadn’t, she wouldn’t be crying here at this old treehouse, surrounded by bottles of whiskey her whiskey stashed here by Wynonna (“in case of emergencies” she said, even though she comes here whenever she wants to or no bar will accept her because she has those times where starts bar fights with someone then she constantly stashes new boxes of whiskey every couple of weeks), dried tears on her cheeks, breath that shouted whiskey, weak, numb, cold and empty.

If it hadn’t stopped she wouldn’t be even listening to that voice from the very beginning. 

Ever since she finished the third bottle (or was it the fourth? Not sure, she didn’t really count), she’s been hearing her voice.

_ Nicole’s voice. _ Kept asking her questions she herself cannot answer. Asking why was it her? Why did she take Shae's place? Nicole's questions repeating and repeating like a broken record.

She knows she’s hallucinating. She’s well aware she’s hallucinating, don’t worry.

Because there’s no way Nicole would know this place. That was her logical explanation. Her mind was the one making the illusions of what had happened with the help of the few bottles of whiskey in her system. It was it’s way of torturing her.

As if the situation wasn’t already torture enough.

Waverly laughed maniacally.

That’s right.

Nicole won’t come after her. Nicole would rather be the one farthest away from Waverly. Even if the redhead did come after her, she doesn’t know this place.

Only she and Wynonna know about this place, and they both agreed they won’t tell anyone.

And Wynonna always keeps her promises. Well, except if she’s drunk and she forgets anyway.

But still Wynonna keeps her promises.

And Waverly believes she won’t tell anyone.

So now she drinks in the treehouse, alone, trying to ignore the conjured up torture her mind is making every now and then, with no one able to find her. And she wants it to stay that way.

“Waverly?” She heard Nicole say, though it was different this time. The redhead’s voice was muffled as if she was just outside, the tone of her voice lacking the usual bite and frustration that usually came with her hallucinations. This voice sounded as if it was unsure and nervous.

Is her mind playing with her now that she isn’t reacting to it anymore?

_ Haha! You can’t play with me anymore brain, your hallucinations have no effect on me no longer! _

The brunette took another long swig from the bottle, face still scrunching up despite drinking several bottles already.

“Waverly!” Nicole called out again, much closer this time and not muffled like the last time. “What the hell?!” She asked, then she heard louds thumps on the floor, anger clearly in the voice.

Waverly slowly opened her eyes -not knowing when exactly she closed them but that didn’t matter- with her blurry vision, bleary hazel eyes looked at a familiar short red hair, taking a bit of time to register who it was.

It was Nicole -or rather fake, made-from-hallucinations Nicole- was kneeling in front of her, a horrified yet extremely concerned look plastered onto her face, her eyes darting around the treehouse, especially on the bottles of whiskey scattered on the floor.

“What are you doing?!” NIcole said, grabbing the bottle in Waverly’s hand and throwing the bottle somewhere in the treehouse.”How much have you drunk?!” 

Waverly contemplated for a bit. “Dunno.” She answered finally. “ _ You  _ tell me, I’m seeing double right now.” Waverly slurred, as she swayed. 

Nicole clicked her tongue, as her brown eyes scanned around the tree house, mentally counting the empty bottles that littered the floor.

_ Holy shit. 6 bottles?!  _

Brown eyes glared at the half empty bottle in her hand and threw it across the treehouse until it got smashed to the window. The shards and the broken floated in midair as well as the liquid inside it. Eyes then going for Waverly, who sat there shivering, eyes dazed, pale skinned and swaying as she tried to hold herself up.

Her hands quickly reached for the brunette’s face and hand that laid limply on the floor.

_ Shit, shit, shit, shit, she’s freezing! _

Nicole quickly picked her up bridal style, -thankfully, she can carry her with ease.

She needs to get Waverly out of here. She needs to take her somewhere warm or else the possible hypothermia will get worse.

_ Shit, shit, shit! Why did she have to be in a fucking treehouse?! _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey... so let me explain something. about waverly having hypothermia. hypothermia is already dangerous by itself, then according to my research (legit just searched google for this shit) after writing that apparently there's a thing about alcohol poisoning. and a large bottle of whiskey is enough to possibly kill someone if someone drank it in one sitting since metabolism shit. just a little fun fact (is it fun tho?) from me. 
> 
> ...
> 
> yeah just needed to say that cuz i dont want to be the only one who knows i put waverly on the verge of death possibly (wynonna will kill me hahahah). But hey its a fiction, *awkward laughter.*
> 
> Well anyway...... was it good? was it bad? please tell me in the comments what y'all think, i'll be reading them. thanks for those who commented on the previous chapters, i really really appreciate those :D
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter!!


	5. Not Your Fault

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, its been awhile. I'm sorry. I suffered writers block when I wrote this and i could barely write anything and it was a mess, had to redo it multiple times. honestly, i'm not certain with this as well, might change things in the future who knows.
> 
> A really, really, big thanks to Northern_Insanity for helping me out. A big thanks as well to the comments from previous chapters as well, they are all very encouraging.
> 
> Hope y'all enjoy this one

Waverly slowly blinked open her eyes, her vision starting to swirl, much like what had happened to her before, hissing quietly at the shot of pain that went through her head. She squinted as the light from the ceiling burned her eyes. Was there a light in the tree house? She didn’t know there was one, much less to turn it on.

The brunette shivered, instinctively pulling the warm thing that she was hugging closer towards her for more warmth. She felt her arm bare from the blanket on the bed, her skin exposed to the cold air.

Wait. 

Bed? There was no bed in the tree house. At least, she _thinks_ that she's still at the tree house. Was she still at the tree house?

Brown eyes shot open as she looked around frantically, ignoring the pain on her head in order to find out where she was first. 

Familiar cream white walls, a low dip from the ceiling on top of the bed because of the roof, thick dark blue curtains, a white dresser at the other side of the room…

Isn’t this her room at the homestead? How did she get here? 

And where were her clothes?

Waverly shivered once more, moving closer to the warmth she was still hugging. This time she was able to get a proper look at the thing, or rather the _person_ , she has her arms wrapped around on.

Milky white smooth yet toned bare skin, only covered with a black bra that only highlighted the white skin even more. Ever so slowly, the brunette tilted her head upwards, her heart thumping against her chest from the nervous feeling that bloomed inside of her -in her mind she was hoping, _praying_ , the person right next to her isn’t who she thinks is there. The anxious feeling grew further when she spotted familiar red straight short hair.

Eyes finally landing on the peaceful sleeping face of the person the brunette currently had her arms around.

She froze, she felt her heart stop.

Why was she in bed with Nicole?! _How_ did she get in bed with Nicole? On top of that, _naked_? 

Waverly flinched when Nicole inhaled sharply and her eyes shut itself tighter -a small frown creasing her forehead. A soft small groan erupted from her, shuffling slightly towards Waverly. Nicole finally opened one of her eyes, peeking to check if Waverly was awake -as if the brunette’s constant movements weren't telling enough.

“Ah shit,” Nicole muttered under her breath in frustration. “I fell asleep, damn it.” She said to herself the frown going deeper and her eyes shutting once more -this time more tightly rather than the more relaxed and calm version before-, clearly annoyed she fell asleep. Nicole was supposed to check on her while she tried to warm her up, be attentive if anything wrong comes up on her best friend, but she couldn’t do that while asleep, could she?

“Are you feeling better?” Nicole asks, opening her eyes to meet Waverly’s, eyes filled with concern.

“What…” Waverly tried to ask something but her tongue was tied, too many things going through her mind, too many questions she wanted to ask.

“I asked if you’re feeling better? You got mild hypothermia.” Nicole explained quickly, wanting to get an answer from the brunette so she knows what to do next and make Waverly feel better again. The redhead rose up, leaning back on to her elbow, turning to her side to look at the brunette properly, the action making the blanket that covered her go lower, exposing more of her almost naked body.

Waverly felt her face burn instantly as she became much more aware that she, too, was naked. Nicole was about to ask something when the brunette threw the covers over her head and shouted, “Put on some clothes first!”

“Oh right.” The brunette heard her say -as if she had forgotten that she was currently naked-, muffled through the blankets she was under. She saw the other body in the bed got off and heard quiet paddings in the room, assuming the redhead was finding their clothes, not taking any chances to look at the redhead’s almost naked form.

“Hey,” She heard a gentle voice call out to her. Waverly ever so slowly removed the covers over her head, peeking to make sure Nicole was already fully clothed. Finding out she was, the brunette removed the covers off of her head fully. “Here, your clothes. I found some on one of your closets,” Nicole said as she handed the brunette a gray hoodie -so this is where she left them, she’s looking for these everywhere- and a pair of comfortable pajamas. 

“Where are my other clothes?” The brunette asked, as she reached out to take the clothes from her best friend. She shivered slightly as the bare skin of her arms and the area above her chest was exposed to the cold air.

“I left them at the sink first, they haven’t dried yet since time stopped.” Nicole explained quickly. “Need help changing?” She asked as she moved to the other side of the bed where Waverly had occupied.

“No, no, I’m fine.” Waverly said, sounding a tad bit desperately that which Nicole didn’t pick up on. Waverly didn’t want her crush to help her put her clothes on ( _now taking off my clothes will be a different story._ _Get your mind out of the gutter Waverly! She’s only doing this because you apparently had hypothermia_ ).

“You sure?” Nicole asked in a worried toned, matching the worried expression she had on her face.

“Yes, I’m sure.” Waverly said with a reassuring tone. “Now, can you uh-, can you turn around, please?” She asked, sheepishly.

“Oh… yeah, right.” Nicole answered, a bit disappointed that she couldn’t help her best friend. She understands that Waverly could do this well on her own, but still, she couldn’t help but worry about her. The redhead turned around giving the brunette the bit of privacy she wanted.

Seeing Nicole had turned away, Waverly carefully got out of bed, shivering as the cold air touched more of her exposed skin, shuddering as her feet laid flat on the floor -she wanted a pair of socks as well but she doesn’t want to trouble Nicole more than she already did. 

Quickly, she put on the clothes that were given to her, and jumped back to the bed, throwing the blankets over her once more, letting out a relieved sigh as she let the warmth enveloped her - a small part of her wanted the warmth she got from cuddling with her best friend but she couldn’t ask for that, Nicole has done a lot for her already, she couldn’t possibly ask for more.

On top of that, Nicole was with another. Time stopping or not, it’s still not right for her to take advantage of being able to do those things with her best friend.

Nicole heard the bed creak, signifying Waverly was back on the bed, she turned around to look at Waverly all snuggled up under the covers. 

_Cute._ The redhead thought fondly. Although this wasn’t the first time Nicole has seen her all snuggled up like that many times before -they’ve been best friends for a long time after all- but the sight of her under the covers has never ceased making the redhead think it was cute.

“Is there anything else you need?” Nicole asked. 

“Nicole, I’m-”

“ _Anything_?” Nicole cut her off immediately. 

_God, Nicole can just see right through me huh?_

“A pair of socks will be nice?” Waverly asked sheepishly, a couple of moments later, knowing her best friend will just keep on asking if she wants anything that she could get for her.

Nicole nodded and padded towards the dresser on the other side of the room, starting to search for a warm and comfortable pair of socks for the brunette to be able to use.

While Nicole continued to search, Waverly stared at her back.

Why was she acting so normal? As if time didn’t stop, as if Waverly wasn’t her soulmate. Was she acting? Was she acting because right now Waverly just got over her mild hypothermia? 

“Are you disappointed?” Waverly asked. She saw Nicole stop rummaging through the dresser, the redhead turning quiet. 

_What are you saying Waverly Earp? Of course, she’s disappointed._

“Disappointed at what exactly?” The other asked as she continued to search for the pair of socks the brunette needed.

“This,” Waverly took a moment to find the right words. “Whole soulmate thing.” 

Nicole didn’t answer immediately. She turned around, the pair of socks in her hand, and approached the bed. The brunette sat up immediately to get the pair of socks from Nicole but Nicole made no attempt to give it to her instead, she kneeled on one knee and brought one of Waverly’s feet to the other that was raised to put it on for her.

“I gotta be honest with you, I am a bit disappointed.” She said as she finished with one and moved to put the other on. 

Waverly gripped the sheets, holding her head down, feeling her heart clench from the pain and her eyes prickling from the tears that had started to surge out. “I’m sorry.” She said softly.

“Hey,” Nicole said, a hint of anger in her tone. “This isn’t your fault, Waves. It’s no one’s fault.” 

“But I ruined it for you.” Waverly said, the tears flowing out. The brunette tried to wipe them away but was ineffective. “You and Shae planned for this day for so long and I ruined it.” She said in between hiccups.

Nicole rose from her position and quickly sat down next to the brunette, pulling the brunette into a hug. She patted her head and rubbed her hand up and down her back in an effort to comfort her. “You didn’t ruin anything for anyone.” She whispered into her ear. “You absolutely did nothing wrong. None of us expected this.”

Wavelry cried for a while longer and Nicole stayed, whispering assurances to her ear, trying her best to comfort her. Soon, Waverly’s cries slowly died down, but she didn’t want to pull away, wanting to be in Nicole’s warm embrace a little longer, and Nicole didn’t mind. 

She didn’t mind at all. 

If it’s for Waverly she’ll do anything.

“Calmer now?” She whispered again, feeling the brunette nod slightly before nuzzling her face on to the crook of her neck.

“Good,” She said with a warm relieved smile Waverly couldn’t see. “Are you hungry? I’ll see if there’s anything warm I can make for you at the kitchen.”

Waverly hummed in agreement but made no effort to pull away from Nicole. Nicole let them stay like that for a while longer before she eventually had to pull away to find food.

“I’ll be right back, keep yourself warm while I go get some food.” She instructed as she stood up. With a dazed small nod from the brunette, Nicole left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA. Thats a weird beginning. Scratch that, everything is very weird. Had to cut short again cuz i want to and its gotten too long already dont want to shove a lot of things in one chapter.
> 
> might take a while again before i post the next one but I hope everyone will be patient with me. Sorry if this wasn't any of you had in mind. My mind is weird. 
> 
> Was it good? Was it bad? Was it weird? (to me it looks weird ahahahha, but thats just me) Please tell me in the comments, I'll be reading them.
> 
> Oh and if anyone wants to follow me:  
> Twitter: @Mix_Feelingz
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter!!!!!


	6. Are You...?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey. its been a while ahahhahah. i had another writer's block even though i already had a gist of what to write in this chapter. sorry for the wait. also this is kinda short so, sorry for that.
> 
> Also, thank you for the comments in the previous chapter, they are very encouraging to me.
> 
> HOPEFULLY YOU ENJOY READING THIS ONE

Nicole padded down the stairs and headed for the kitchen to find if there was any food at the homestead, knowing the Earp sisters don't stay here often. She knows Waverly barely goes here, while she isn’t as sure when it comes to Wynonna. 

Waverly mentioned before she comes there whenever she wants to, and those “wants to” have the intervals of a few days, to weeks, to months. Randomly basically, as well as how long she’s here, hopefully Wynonna stocked up some food here.

Nicole searched through the cabinets, finding some food she could make or reheat so the brunette could have her fill. Soon, she found cans of soup in one of the cabinets, not the ideal food she could have gotten but it’s better than nothing.

She grabbed a couple and began to open and pour the contents in an empty pot, letting her body do it automatically as she let her mind wander.

The fear she had from when she found Waverly at tree house has gone away, now replaced with worry. 

Everything that happened was all vague for her, the only thing that coursed through her mind was a brunette shivering in her arms, curling into herself out of reflex to get herself warm, even though it was futile to do so. What were once rosy cheeks were then pale as snow, pink thin lips were then chapped and slightly turning blue from the cold temperature, shivering and shallow breathing. Waverly kept muttering something under her breath, something the red head couldn’t properly make out.

Only when they were stripped down to their underwear and cuddled up under the covers was she able to somewhat calm down.

Nicole felt heat rush to her cheeks at that memory.

_ Stop it, Nicole! Stop it, she was just… uh… hallucinating! Yeah, she probably was just hallucinating. _

The redhead slapped her cheeks, trying to force out the memories that came surging back. When she was in the room she was at least more focused on how the brunette was feeling.

But now that she was alone with her thoughts....

_ “N-Nic,” Waverly called out, her eyes half opened and looking dazed. _

_ “Shh,” Nicole said softly, pulling the brunette closer as well as the covers. “I’m here, Waves, I’m here, just rest.” She reassured her. _

_ “I-I’m s-sorry.” Waverly stuttered, still shivering from the cold but not as much as before, “Don’t l-leave me-me.” She said as if she didn’t hear what Nicole had just said. _

_ “Waverly, I’m-” _

_ “I l-love you.” Waverly said, cutting off the redhead, before passing out in Nicole’s arms. _

Nicole felt her cheeks get even warmer than before as she recalled the memory that happened hours ago.

_ Nicole, calm down. Calm down. Maybe she just pertains it in the friend kind of way, not the romantic kind of way.  _

_ Right? _

...

But what if it wasn’t platonic? What if Waverly  _ is _ in love with her? What will she do then?

Will she choose Shae or Waverly?

Will she choose her girlfriend or her soulmate/best friend?

Nicole glanced at the pot, the soup already boiling so she turned it off then moved the contents to a bowl and headed up stairs.

Waverly was still in a small daze when she heard the soft knocks from the already open door where Nicole stood holding on to a tray, the bowl of soup on top of it. 

“Hey,” Nicole called out softly as she padded in the room. “I only found some canned soup in the kitchen, sorry.” She said as she placed the tray on the brunette’s lap, then sat at the edge of the bed.

“It’s fine.” Waverly answered softly, a small -a little bit sad- smile on her face, picking up the spoon and started to feed herself.

Waverly continued to eat in silence as Nicole sat next to her, all her attention on the brunette as she fed just in case Waverly wants or needs anything.

Nicole could see her eyes were still puffy,

“How did you know I was at the tree house?” Waverly asked when she had finished the bowl of soup. “Actually, how  _ do _ you know about the tree house?”

“Oh, Wynonna kept sending me drunk texts saying she needed someone to pick her up from the tree house, from like a couple months back, I think?” Nicole answered, tilting her head slightly as she thought when exactly was that time.

_ Damn it, Wynonna! _ Waverly thought as she groaned, thinking of ways to make her beloved, not sober, older sister pay for breaking their promise. Well, her sister  _ was  _ drunk and all but still…

A promise is a promise!

On top of that, why did she have to ask Nicole?! Why not Dolls? Or Jeremy? Or anyone! Why did it have to be Nicole?!

“Did you  _ not _ want me to find out about the tree house?” The redhead asked after taking a moment to study the expressions of the brunette, and at the same time breaking the brunette out of her thoughts.

“Huh?” Waverly said, instinctively, clearly off guard. “No! No! It’s just that Wynonna and I promised to keep it to ourselves, you know?” Waverly said sheepishly, a small nervous smile resting on her lips.

Nicole took the tray and sat it aside at the bedside table to take care of later. “Well, if I hadn’t known, I would’ve lost my best friend.” She said, as she reached out her hand to place it on the brunette’s cheek and caressed the cheek with the pad of her thumb. Trying to erase the memory of the pale and weak sight she had seen hours prior.

Waverly’s eyes widened slightly from Nicole’s words. At first, the brunette felt her heart flutter when she heard those sweet words but was soon replaced with sadness.

After all, Nicole still sees her as just her  _ best friend _ .

_ As if this whole soulmate thing will see make Nicole change her feelings towards Shae. _

_ It’s fine, Waverly, it’s fine. You’ve accepted that fact long ago. It’s fine. _

Nicole pulled her hand away a few seconds later -Waverly didn’t notice how Nicole lingered before pulling away completely.

“So,” Waverly bit her bottom lip as she thought of what to ask. Is she the only one feeling awkward right now? “What are you gonna do about this whole soulmate thing?” 

Nicole didn’t answer immediately, instead looking away and stayed silent for a minute, a blank look on her face.

“I…” The redhead started but stopped herself and bit her bottom lip and still not meeting the brunette in the eyes. “...I don’t know.” She answered, her voice almost a whisper, a few beats later. 

Neither spoke, enveloped in this uncomfortable silence not knowing how to break it. 

“Will,” Waverky spoke a minute later. “Will Shae be okay with this? You two  _ did _ plan this day for  _ months _ and now it’s…” Waverly said but didn’t finish since she’s pretty sure Nicole knows what she’s talking about. Also, she knows Nicole will remind her it wasn’t ruined by her.

Waverly  _ knows _ in her brain Nicole is right, but still…

She couldn’t help but  _ feel _ it was her fault.

“I don’t know…” Nicole answered. “She’ll be upset for sure but other than that I don’t know.” She said honestly.

“How about you?” Waverly asked, a part -and by a part, like a big ass part of her- regretted that question leaving her lips. “Are you okay with this?”

_ Sure, lips, keep digging my grave. _

“Why won’t I be okay with it?” Nicole asked, now looking at the brunette, a small frown on her face.

“‘Cause... it’s... me?” 

“Waverly, I told you, it’s fine.” Nicole said, placing a hand over one of Waverly’s, gripping it tightly in reassurance, hoping to put an end to the brunette’s deprecating thoughts. The brunette smiled at the gesture, feeling a bit of weight lifted from her shoulders.

“What will you do about it then?” Waverly asked next.

Nicole tensed up, freezing up for a moment, even though she already half-expected that question would come up eventually. “Waverly, before I answer that, you have to answer me honestly, okay?” She said, her grip on the brunette’s hand going tighter.

Waverly began to feel slightly nervous from not knowing whatever the question the redhead will ask her. But despite feeling that way, she nodded -slowly and reluctantly- nonetheless.

“Are you in love with me?” Nicole asked, a faint blush on her cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'll say this now, it'll take a while (like longer than the time y'all waited for this one) cuz things are happening (like school) and i have to prioritize those first. I'll work on the next chapter dont worry but i hope y'all understand and be patient. I'll try to post the next chapter as soon as i can.
> 
> as always, was it good? was it bad? please tell me in the comments, knowing what yall think is very helpful to me. again sorry its shorter than the other ones.
> 
> THANK YOU FOR READING THIS CHAPTER!!


	7. And The Wait Continues

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .....
> 
> Hey, y'all....
> 
> It's been months. Yeah... Sorry about that... School happened and all that bullshit. I wanted to post this sooner but I couldn't find the time to write about this. But luckily I found the time lately before chaos ensues all over again. Thank you for you guy's patience.
> 
> Once again I'm sorry for the long wait.
> 
> And since I'm posting it today, HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICOLE!!!
> 
> With that said...
> 
> Hopefully you guys enjoy this chapter!!!!!!

“There you are!” She shouted as she spotted the redhead enter from the front door, rising from her seat on the couch and rushing towards the redhead, a confused and worried look on her features. “I was so worried about you.”

Nicole let out a dry, empty chuckle as Shae started to lead her in their house. “Sorry about that.” Nicole said quietly as Shae removed her jacket. Before time stopped, it was filled with people for Nicole’s countdown birthday party, now it’s empty, only Shae was there with signs of her starting to clean up.

Shae has always preferred it if everything is tidy and organized.

Like Waverly.

…

Shae sat her down on the couch by the fireplace then headed for the kitchen only to return minutes later with two warm mugs of hot choco, the scent was delicious and the marshmallows floating on the choco 

“Shae,” Nicole started but unable to continue, the brunette noticed the hesitance evident in her voice. 

“What’s up?” Shae asked casually, even though she already has an idea as to what was happening. 

To her it was quite obvious what the red head was thinking about. She’s been with Nicole to at least expect that. Plus she’s noticed it all along. Hard not to.

Nicole took a second to gather some courage to say the things she has to say, taking a deep breath then looking at Shae with a serious expression on her face.

“We have to talk.”

‹⟨+⟩›

Waverly curled up on one corner of the couch. Only a lamp beside the couch was emitting light in her whole apartment, she couldn’t really bother to open another light, or do anything for the matter. A blanket wrapped around her, some cinnamon tea sitting on the coffee table in front of her -now lukewarm since it’s been out for a while now-, staring at the wall in front of her in a daze. 

The brunette’s mind replaying the things that happened a couple of hours ago.

“Are you in love with me?” Nicole asked Waverly, an indecipherable expression on her face.

How exactly Waverly was supposed to answer that? What’s the right answer? 

Come on, Waverly Earp, valedictorian in high school, one of the top students in college, use that mind for something that’s basically life or death for you.

Will you say the truth and risk of destroying your beautiful friendship? Or say the lie that you’ve been trying to convince yourself and keep things the same as before?

Was there even a right answer?

Nicole waited for Waverly to answer. Observing the scared, slightly pale expression on her face, and the tenseness of her body, her hands, immediately, turning into a fist on the blanket that was on her.

The brunette was panicking. 

Waverly may be subtle in hiding her feelings -she’s been like that for a long time, ever since the redhead has known her- perks of being Waverly’s friends, she guesses…

Nicole sighs -barely noticing the disappointment in her heart. "Can you be honest with me Waverly?" She asked, as if it was a great favor she was asking for.

And it was.

Forcing someone to admit to something they probably have kept for a long time can make anyone feel cornered and scared.

After a beat of silence, Waverly whispers.

"I'm sorry," She said with a guilty voice. "I love you." The brunette admitted, looking directly at Nicole's hazel eyes, saying those words with all the courage she could muster right now.

If she's saying it, she may as well put it all out there, heart and soul and all.

No turning back.

Nicole somewhat expected that -she heard it after all, even if Waverly was sleeping when she said so- but it still feels so nice to hear it from -awake- Waverly.

"Uhh…" Nicole said, not knowing what to say. She didn't think about it that far. Sure, she decided to ask Waverly about it when she woke up, but she still doesn't know what will happen next. 

"That, uhh… that took a lot of courage for you to say." Nicole said awkwardly, feeling faint heat rushin to her cheeks.

Waverly chuckled a little, sounding a bit forced. "You told me to be honest with you."

Nicole winced, letting out an awkward chuckle, her heart feeling light as she saw a small smile crossing Waverly's face after all of this instead of tears. "You're right… haha…"

Waverly's smile grew wider, letting out a small laugh. Laughing at the shy and sheepish behavior the redhead was doing. The kind of behavior she teases all the time when it came to the other.

It feels nice that even after all of this bullshit some things were still the same between them.

Even just a little bit.

"So," Waverly started. "What will you say to Shae?" The brunette asked.

Nicole went quiet, her smile falling.

Right… Shae.

What will she say to Shae?

The brunette could clearly see the internal battle the redhead was going through in her head. Out of all of this, the one who's really troubled is Nicole.

Nicole who has to choose between the woman she loves or her soulmate.

Waverly sighed, reaching out to grab Nicole's hand and place it between hers. Slightly relishing Nicole's want hand in between hers -she doesn't know if it's because she had hypothermia or she just wanted to hold the redhead's hand like this for a long time now.

"Can you do me a favor?" Waverly asked, a small smile on her lips when she did.

"What is it?" Nicole said on full alert.

"With whatever you decide to do, disregard the whole soulmate thing."

"What?"

"I don't want you to base your decision just because of the leverage of us being soulmates. I don't want you to, if you ever decide to, be mine just because we're soulmates." Waverly explained. "If you decide for us to be together or not to be together, it's because I'm Waverly Earp, not just your soulmate."

"Using the soulmate card isn't fair for me, Shae or you."

Nicole's eyes widened slightly. The brunette could feel the redhead tense up slightly.

Looks like she hit a nail in the head.

"So whatever you decide, I support it. I don't care nor know what it is, but I support it." Waverly said with a reassuring smile on her face.

Nicole remained silent. Possibly reconsidering what she'll be doing about all of this.

"Now," Waverly said after a few moments of silence, wiping some of the tears in her eyes with one of her hands. "Do you want to play some board games with me?" She asked, with a bright smile.

They still have a couple of hours -although neither of them knows how many hours have passed- until the 24 hours was up.

May as well they play some games while they wait.

"Sure." Nicole answered with a smile. "Where are the board games?"

‹⟨+⟩›

Hours later while they played, the best friends suddenly heard Nicole's phone ring in the pocket of her coat, hanging on one of the cabinets in the room.

Nicole quickly rushed off the bed, finding where her phone was on her coat.

Oh… time has continued already. A part of Waverly was disappointed their time together was over.

Well…

What can she do? It had to end anyway.

Now starts the waiting game.

"Nicole? It's midnight, where are you?" Shae asked through the phone.

Thus, here we are now.

Waiting… staring blankly into nothing in particular. Sipping some tea from time to time. 

She heard her apartment door slam open. But the brunette didn't even flinch taking another sip on her cup of tea, as she heard heavy footsteps coming in her apartment.

After all there's only two people who have the copy of her keys.

Could you guess?

It's not that hard.

It's very obvious actually.

"There you are!" Wynonna said, spotting Waverly at the couch and rushing to her baby girl's side, kneeling on one knee as she scanned the brunette from head to toe. "Don't you know how worried I was about you? Suddenly, disappearing from the party like that." 

Waverly remained silent the whole time, feeling her heart prick more and more as her older sister berated her with questions.

"You only went to the bathroom and never came back. Where the hell were you? Even Nicole disappeared. I swear you two… wait a second…" Wynonna slowed the pieces falling together in her head, looking at Waverly's eyes. "Don't tell me…"

The tears on her baby girl's eyes were enough to answer her question.

"Oh, Waves…" She said, quickly sitting next to her baby sister and hugged her to her chest, not minding the sobs that came from the brunette as she patted Waverly's head in a comforting manner.

And the waiting continues.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...
> 
> I'm sorry again. Cliffhangers are a bitch. And apparently I like those. I'll try to make the next chapter soon so this little story finally gets an ending. I hope y'all will be patient with me.
> 
> And also sorry for any grammar and/or misspellings y'all have seen in this chapter.
> 
> Thank you for reading this chapter!!!

**Author's Note:**

> How was it?? hahhahahhahaha. Was it good? Was it bad?? please tell me in the comments of what you think!! i might not reply much but i do read them all. I'll be posting the next one if anyone wants the next part hahahhaha. again when i did this i just started watching the series so i'm sorry for any mistakes i made about them.
> 
> thank you so much for reading this one!!!


End file.
